


Lovestruck Candy Shop

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, body worshipping, chubby!Oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Nygmobblepot Candy Shop AU - Oswald and Edward are guided to meet with a little help from their children.





	1. Part One: Anxious For a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so happy I was able to finish the first chapter. This AU is originally my idea, but it has taken inspiration from the asks on the @askoswaldandedward blog. The sketches in this fic are reposted with permission from the artist. I hope those who read enjoy and let me know what you think.This first chapter is for @carrottheluvmachine who is having a difficult time fighting the storm. I’m so happy reading the draft made her feel better for a moment. Please leave a comment or kudo if you read. Thank you and Happy reading!

## Part One: Anxious For a Taste

Observing.

Gazing.

Admiring the sight before him. Breath being taken away each time the rainbow taffy is attached to the hook and pulled by hand. There are machines that could complete this task in half the time and with sheer perfection, but an artesian would never trade skill and old world tradition to only increase the quantity of the product.

Edward Nygma finds himself hypnotized by candy.

 [[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/164981795516/candy-shop-au-chubbyoswald-making-chocolate)

The artful display of creating sweet delights is not the only reason that draws Edward to this same spot in front of a candy shop window, but the man creating the confections is really what keeps him coming back week after week.

He clutches tightly to the strap of his brown leather messenger bag, eyes fixed on the stout, charcoal haired, green eyed man pulling the taffy over and over - aerating the sugar as it's stretched to its limits.

The task looks like a work out to anyone watching from the outside, but the candy maker doesn't appear to break a sweat as he handles the 20-pound mound of sugar.

Edward could watch him all day. He's spent a single Friday doing that already.

While being drawn in deeper and deeper by the smooth rhythm the candy maker consistently holds, there's a sudden tap on Edward's right shoulder.

“Dad?”

Edward's body jerks from the unexpected touch. “What!?”, he shrieks, turning his head to the right and his eyes fall on his loving daughter.

Ivy Pepper is Edward's adopted daughter who has lived with him for the past 7 years. He was able to take her in after the death of her parents when she was only 10 years old. The adoption wasn't easy for a single man living in a one room loft, but with a few strings pulled and support from those who work with Edward at the GCPD, the adoption eventually came through so he and Ivy could officially become a family.

“You're jumpy today,” Ivy says. “Well, a little more than usual.”

“I wouldn't have jumped if you didn't scare me.” He adjusts his glasses.

“I apologize.” She slips her hands into her pockets.

“It's okay.” He gently brushes her long ginger hair out of her face and smiles when she beams up at him. He adores her freckled cheeks and has spent many times with her curled in his arms counting each one. The smile quickly falls from his face when he realizes that she shouldn't be anywhere near this part of the city. “What are you doing here anyway?”, he asks in the most fatherly tone he could muster up.

Though they've been together for 7 years, he still feels like a newbie at this.  

“You should be on your way to class,” he quickly adds.

Ivy blinks and crosses her arms. She hasn't heard of any crime in this area of the city that would need a forensics technician. As far as she knows he shouldn't be here either. “And you should be at work.”

“I'm never at work at this time on Friday's.”

“Since when?”

“Since….” He pauses for a moment and looks back at the candy maker.

The man in the shop has moved from pulling the taffy to rolling it through a hand cranked machine that cuts the candy into bite sized pieces.

Edward licks his lips, wondering what the handmade taffy would taste like after being crafted by the man through the window. He's never actually tasted anything from the candy shop. He's never had the courage to step inside.

“Dad?” She taps him on the shoulder again when he started to space out, in the same manner, she found him in. She instantly regains his attention. “Since when did you stop working on Friday's?”, she asks again.

He can't possibly tell her that he's been standing outside of this shop every Friday afternoon since he discovered it a month and a half ago.

“Since you've started jipping,” he quickly replied with the only words that came to him. Perfect dad move.

“I'm not jipping. I don't have a class till….”

Edward lays his hands on the girl's shoulders and turns her away from the shop. “Let's get you to school.” He shuffles them away from the building as fast as he can before she can raise more questions about why he's there.

##  **~*~**

On the opposite side of the window at Penguin's Candy Iceberg, the candy maker finishes rolling out all the irregular square shaped taffy. His machine is a little over a hundred years old and he would never trade it in for a new one. He adores the unique shapes that spit out from the end of it every time he uses it. He likes to think of them as a company trademark.

Though his family is extremely wealthy, Oswald Cobblepot is a self-taught chocolatier. He learned everything he knows from the hole-in-the-wall restaurants of Gotham, various cooking television shows, cookbooks, Sunday classes at the community kitchen, and recipes from his mother from the old country back in Eastern Europe. He never had a desire to go into the family business of custom tailoring. The culinary world and his love for sweets have always had a grip on him.

He's proud of working up his whole life to get to a place where he owns his very own sweets establishment. He can be his own boss and make the kind of products he wants to produce.

Oswald looks up from the taffy cutter and all he sees is the back side of a tall man with his arm around the shoulder of a young girl. They walk away with each other and wait to cross the street just at the end of the corner where the candy shop resigns.

Oswald thinks he recognizes the girl. She may have stopped into the shop a few times, but he can't recall. However, what he does know without a shadow of a doubt is the tall man's red and gray checkered coat, along with his leather messenger bag from the countless Friday's he's seen them.

Why does the strange man with glasses who only stares at the candy being made in the window never come inside to try them?

“Papa?” Jonathan Crain says as he steps into the candy shop’s street demonstration room.

Jonathan is Oswald's adopted son who was abandoned at his family home, the Van Dahl Manor when the boy was only 16 months old. Oswald doesn't know anything about his patients or why they chose to leave the child on his family property with nothing more than the clothes on his back and a small note with the name they chose for him. Oswald wasn't going to allow this child to grow up alone and feeling unwanted.

The adoption was fairly easy. Just a couple thousand dollars to the agency from Oswald's wealthy father, along with proof of a stable loving home, and the child was the candy maker’s to love and care for the rest of his life.

“Yes, son,” Oswald answers and wipes down the sticky counter. He’s finished with today's live candy demonstration.

“That guy was back again.” The 17-year old says and steps up to the counter to collect the tray of freshly made taffy. “You know, the one you called  _‘handsome, for a lurker’_.” He winks at his father.

He gives his son a deadpan glare. “I never said that,” he lies.

The pudgy man has actually said that on more than one occasion.

“You did,” Jon insists and slides the tray of taffy onto the rack with all the other treats Oswald made during the live display. All that's left for the candies is to be wrapped before they can go on sale at the shop's storefront. “I heard you say it to Nanna when you were helping her with the soft Russian toffee last week during the live demonstration,” the young boy adds.

“You heard no such thing, Jon.” Oswald quickly closes the shades in the window.

He knows for a fact that Jonathan was nowhere in sight when he muttered those words to his mother. Jon was busy hand wrapping chocolate dip marshmallows. Oswald put the boy on the job himself.

“Your grandmother told you I said it,” Oswald continued to say, and opens the door so Jon can roll the candy to the shop’s kitchen. “You two talk too much.”

Jonathan giggles as he pushes the tall steel cart down the narrow hall. “It doesn't matter—” he stops and turns back to his father who's turning off the light and closing the door to the demonstration room— “how I found out. You still said it.”

Oswald waddles to his son and boops him gently on the nose - instantly being gifted with another bubbly chuckle from Jon. “I don't have to explain myself to a little boy who lies.”

Jonathan rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “It was just a little lie, Papa,” he said defensively. “Nanna just didn't want me to tell you I knew.”

“So why did you tell me?”

“Because I think you should invite that man inside the shop.”

Oswald quickly takes over the cart of candy and pushes it down the hall to ignore his son’s comment.  _Invite him into the shop? What a ridiculous concept._

Jon puts himself between his father and the candy cart to stop him in the middle of the hall. The boy doesn't say a word to Oswald only flashes his father a stern glare from between the racks of candy.

Oswald loosens his grip on the cart and pinches the bridge of his nose as he slightly shakes his head. “Do you really think I'm going to go out there to entice some man into the shop?”

“You do it all the time anyway.”

The candy maker perks up with his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. “What!?”, he shrieks.

How could his son think of him as some harlot inviting random men inside the shop? He sells candy here for goodness sake!

“That's the point of the live demonstrations, right?” Jonathan explains. “To entice people to come inside and buy the candy.”

“Oh….” Oswald momentarily feels sheepish. He should have known better than to think his son would think of him doing such things in their family shop. “Well, what you speak of is a little different. You only mean to invite one man and not a group of potentially paying customers.”

“Customers might come inside as well.” Jon walks backward and pulls the cart further down the hall, as his father follows and helps him by pushing. “All you have to do is go out with a tray of free samples,” he suggests.

They haven't stood outside the shop with samples ever since the construction of the demonstration room was completed. Jonathan kinda misses standing out on the sidewalk to witness the joy on people's faces as they tried his father's candy for the first time. They've gotten so many new customers that way.

“I'm sure he'll come inside on his own once he gets a taste of your candy,” Jonathan goes on to say. “People always come inside the shop after just one bite.”

“Jonathan—” Oswald stops the cart just outside the kitchen— “why are you suddenly invested in my love life…. Or even better, the of lack it.”

The candy maker doesn't date much. He doesn't date at all and has never brought anyone home as long as Jon has been in his life. It's a little odd to be speaking of a hook up out of the blue, but he still thinks it's sweet that he's son wants to help.

“I'm not invested in your love life, Papa,” Jonathan clarifies. “I'm invested in your happiness.”  

Jon will be taking college classes soon, mostly online, but he won't have as much time to spend with the family and the shop. Though Oswald never talks about it, Jon thinks it's time for him to try to focus on something he thinks his father has always wanted.

“The handsome lurker seems nice,” Jon said teasingly. “He's not standing out there to watch just the candy.”

Oswald steps from behind the cart and stands with his hands on his wide hips. “How do you know that?”

Jonathan sighs and rolls his eyes as he steps up to Oswald. He has to explain everything. “Every Friday, you only demonstrate the same six candies with different flavor combinations, but they are the same six recipes with the same techniques,” he says, even though Oswald knows this already. His father is just playing the fool. “He's seen every single one and still comes back. He comes back to watch you.”

Oswald blinks, realizing that the boy is absolutely right, but he can't possibly share his true feeling on the man’s sentimental gesture. “That's kinda creepy,” he boldly insists.

“I think it's romantic.”

Oswald smiles lovingly at the child and rests his right hand on his shoulder. “You really are like your grandparents, aren't you? A romantic.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Absolutely not.” He pulls Jon into him and plants a kiss on the top of his head.

He doesn't think Jonathan is wrong to come to him about this. He’s a little embarrassed to admit that he has actually thought about ways to talk to the man, but was afraid to start the conversation himself. Jon has helped to make the approach a little easier and inconspicuous

“Jonathan, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

He takes a deep breath. It's unbelievable the things he'll do for his son. “So, I’m going to think about everything you said.”

“Really?” Jonathan’s brown eyes sparkle with awe.

“Yes—” he nods— “but I'm not promising anything.”

“Oh, that's fine!”

“And I don't want to hear about it the rest of the week,” Oswald says, shaking his finger as if he's scolding a naughty puppy.

“I can live with that.” He smiles, pleased that it all seems to be working out.

“Good.” Oswald finishes pushing the cart into the kitchen, brushing the entire conversation to the side. He does have a week to figure out what to do. It is a crime that the man with glasses keeps showing up to the shop and has never tastes any of the candy. It's almost like Oswald doesn't have a choice but to fix this horrible injustice.

He stops the cart by the table where Gertrude Kapelput is wrapping the salted caramels. These little sticky treats made by the elderly woman will be tomorrow's special.

“Mother,—” Oswald kisses the old lady on the brow— “that boy is just like you.” He points at Jon standing at the refrigerator removing a baking tray of chocolate truffles.

She gazes up at Oswald and cups his plump freckled cheek. “Is that bad thing?”

“Absolutely not.” He grins and kisses her again. “Not at all,” he repeats and picks up her basket of caramels. “Why don't you and father go home. Jon, Mr. Fries, and I can finish everything today.”

“Oswald—” she frowns at her son— “we only come work with you once a week,” she speaks with a Russian accent which isn't as thick as when she first came to America. “I’m sure Elijah wants to stay too. You know how much he loves cash register. He's so proud to sell your candy.”

“Okay, mother,” he instantly gives in without an agreement. He can never say no to the sweetest woman he's ever known. “But don't work too hard.” He sits the basket back in front of her and takes the seat next to her to help with a wrapping.

“I'll try not too.” She playfully shoulder bumps him and pops a caramel into his mouth.

“Mmm…”, he hums, moving the candy around his tongue. “They taste sweeter when you make them.”

##  **~*~**

Later that evening after eating take out from their favorite Chinese restaurant, Edward sits on the couch in his loft watching Ivy play one of his favorite video games while he braids her hair.

“R2, Ivy….You shoot with R2!”, he reminds her in a hyped tone, excited that she's finally playing one of his shooters.

“I know that!” She vigorously slams her finger on the trigger button and empties the clip of the pistol into the stomach of the reanimated body of a woman trying to eat her flesh.

“The head, Ivy!.... You shoot them in the head!”

“Ahhh!” She makes her character dodge the corps. “Now I don't have any bullets!”

Edward quickly pulls her hair up in a messy ponytail and snatches the gaming control from her. “Let me show you.” He opens the character's inventory, chooses the samurai blade, and removes the zombies head in one expert swing. “Just like that.” He gives her back the controls.

She turns around and squints her eyes up at him. “You could have told me instead of showing me.”

“You was about to die.”

“I could have handled it.”

“Well, my apologies.” He throws his hands up in defense. “I'll just leave you to die next time. Will that make you feel better?”

“Yes!”

They gawk at each other for a brief instant, breathing heavily through their noses before both bursting out in giggles. They've had many arguments and disagreement while playing games together, but never anything serious. They're always resolved with laughter.

After catching their breath, Ivy turns around to continue playing while Edward finishes her hair.

Edward has seven years of braiding under his belt and can put his daughter’s hair in any style she desires - tonight it's the mermaid braid. This style is one of Edward's favorites to do. It's almost like a puzzle.

He pulls down the sloppy ponytail to finish braiding her gorgeous locks of red. “Ivy….” A question has been on his mind all day. No better time to ask about it than now. “Why were you at that candy shop?”

She pauses the game as her shoulders slump forward and a sigh escapes her lips. “Dad, I promise you, I wasn't jipping.”

“I know,” he says genuinely, then removes a synthetic rose from Ivy’s collection of hair accessories and braids it in. “You told me you didn't have a class, but that doesn't explain why you were there.”

“I have a friend who lives around there,” she finally confessed. Maybe this will be enough to get him off her back.

“Who?”

“Ugh…” She rolls her eyes. “You don't know them. They're from school.”

“That doesn't mean I can't know their name.”

Ivy remains silent and unpauses the game to continue playing. Edward isn't a meddling parent, which she appreciates. He gives her her space and she always comes to him whenever she needs him for anything, but sometimes he does go poking around in her business. She would never hide anything important from him and he knows that. They have a trust and bond that has only gotten stronger over the years.

“Are youdating them or something?”, he asks.

He doesn't mind her dating anyone as long as it doesn't affect her school and that she doesn't do anything she isn't ready for. They've had _The Talk_ more than just once.

“No!”, she says veryt, VERY, defensively. “Why do parents always think that!”

“It was just a question. I didn't mean to offend.” He completes the last inches of her hair and ties it off with a green ribbon.

She suddenly turns around once she feels that he's finished. “Are _you_ dating the candy maker?”, she barks back, turning the suspicion around on him. She wasn’t the only one caught somewhere where they shouldn't have been.

“W-W-What!?”, Edward stammers, hands fumbling with the box of hair accessories and they nearly crash to the floor. “W-Why would you say something like that?”, he asks with a nervous chuckle in the back of his throat, eyes darting back and forth. He can feel the beads of sweat pooling on his brow already.

“I've seen you at the shop more than once—” she hops in the couch and plops down next to him— “spying the chubby guy that makes the candy in the window.”

Edward gasped dramatically. “I don't spy him.” He tries to sound disgusted by the accusation, but he knows that it's true and can’t accurately deny it.

“So you admit it?”

“No!”, he shrieks just as defensively as she once did.

“So what were you doing there?”, she asks, gently poking him in the chest and holds her finger there. “You never bring home any candy?”

He peeks down at her finger and lightly tips it so that she moves, then tells her the quickest lie he could think of. “Being a candy maker is almost like a scientist. I'm intrigued by the art.”

“I'm intrigued by your lies,” she snarks.

He stares at the girl with his right-hand flat against his chest, keeping his jaw from dropping to the floor. She’s annoyingly lippy today, but he can’t deny that she speaks the truth. He takes a deep breath to center himself and gains the courage to finally admit the truth, which she already knows.

“Oh, dear.” He straightens his glasses. “I don't know how this got turned around on me, but yes….I do….like watching…..the guy…..who owns the candy shop,” he admits very reluctantly, but feels a weight lifted from his shoulders to finally say those words aloud.

“See,” she says with a huge cheesy smile spread on her pale freckled face. “That wasn't so hard.” She rubs him gently on the back. “Now all you have to do it go inside and talk to him.”

“You're joking, right?” He can’t believe he heard those words. “Me?” Points to himself. “Talk to the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen?..... No.”

“He's really kind, Dad. He’d be so thrilled to talk to you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Oh, I did this really strange thing.” She tilts into him and speaks softly. “I went inside the shop and talked to him,” giggles at her own comments.

Ivy is having a bit of fun trying to help him get over his fears, but her intentions are genuine. She wants her father to be happy and if he thinks the candy maker could do that for him, then he should try to take more steps in to getting what he wants.

Edward sighs and slumps back on the couch. How could he ever gain the attention of a man like that? The candy maker must have a flock of men and women waiting to date him. Just look at him. He’s drop dead beautiful.  

“The guy may not even be single,” Ed mumbles.

Ivy lays back and rests her head on Edward’s shoulder. “You’ll never know unless you talk to him.”

“I haven't dated anyone since Kristen.”

Five years ago, Edward had a solid courtship with Kristen Kringle a secretary at the GCPD. Their time together lasted a little over a year before they slowly started to drift apart. They didn't hate each other and neither of them cheated on the other. It was just one of those situations where things were better off with them not being a couple. They ended their relationship in a positive place and still remain friends.

“I think you should try again.” Ivy takes Edward by the hand.

“You really think I'm ready?”

“Yes,” she answers honestly.

Edward removes his glasses and lays his head on on Ivy’s. He can feel the knot in the pit of his stomach tightening from the thought of stepping into the candy shop and mutter a single word to the owner. The idea wouldn’t be in his head if it wasn't for the support of his daughter. She always has his best interests in mind - especially when he doesn’t for himself.

“If I promise to go into the shop and talk to the candy maker, will you tell me the name of your friend?”

Ivy looks up at him. God, she hates the way he can be sneaky sometimes, but she really wants him to go inside the shop. “His name is Jonathan.”

“Wow, you almost didn't hesitate.”

“That's because I really want you to go,” she admits. “You shouldn't hesitate either when you do inside the shop. Just be yourself and Oswald will have no choice but to be charmed by you.”

Edward is taken aback by the name and tips his head slightly to the right. “Oswald?”

“That's the candy maker’s name. Oswald Cobblepot.”

Edward grins, saying that name over and over in his head. He finally knows what to call the handsome man, who he imagines always smelling of sugar. “I didn’t know his name.”

“Well, now you do.”

“Yes, thank you.” he plants a kiss on the girl's head. “I'll go inside the shop on Friday. I can't promise that I won't be anxious, but I will try to be myself.”

“Being yourself is all you need, Dad.”

“I hope you’re right.” He kisses her brow again. “Thank you, Ivy.”

“You're welcome—” she returned his kiss with one of her own on his cheek— “and thank you for braiding my hair.”

“You never have to thank me for that. I enjoy doing it.”

##  **~*~**

On the following Friday afternoon, Edward takes his usual early lunch to watch the live demonstration at the candy shop.

His stomach cramps. Not from a lack of nutrition after working almost endlessly all morning in the lab, but from the tension clouding around him from taking a huge step out of his Friday routine to actually go inside the candy shop.  

He parks his car across the street from the building and steps out to find the window for viewing the candy demo is closed which has never happened ever since he discovered the shop.  He thinks about getting back into the car and driving away, but the promise to his daughter shouldn't be broken. Besides, she may be somewhere watching his every move to make sure he follows through.

Taking a deep breath, Edward shakes the jitters out of his hands before making the first steps towards the shop. He makes it to the middle of the street and stops - luckily the road is clear.

He can't do it. He can't come face to face with his crush.

Edward hastily turns around and rushes back to the car. His vision is blurry from the mild panic and he can't see clearly what's in front of him until he gets closer.

“Ahhh!” He shrieks when he crashed into (who he thinks) Ivy standing between him and the car. Where the hell did this girl come from?

“Turn around,” she orders.

He removes his glasses and rubs his eyes before placing them back on his face. Yes, that is indeed Ivy.

“What?”,  he questions. He actually heard her loud and offensively clear.

“You heard me.”

“Shouldn't you be at school?”, he deflects the discussion towards her.

 [[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/165061606991/candy-shop-au-edwards-adopted-daughter-ivy)

“We've had this conversation already.” She slaps her hands on his shoulders and turns him to face the building. “Just talk to him!” She shoves him to the other side of the street. “It's creepy if you just keep watching him!”

“Ivy, I've talked plenty of times.”

“Then this should be easy for you.”

“Oh, dear!”

 

* * *

 

Just inside Penguin’s Candy Iceberg, Jonathan straightens the umbrella pattern bow tie around his father's neck.

“This is about the time he shows up, right?”, the boy asks.

“I don't know,” Oswald lies, holding a silver tray of the last of his mother's salted caramels that she made last week.

“Papa!,” he says sternly. He knows that Oswald is holding back.

“Alright! Yes!” he divulges. “This is about the time when he shows up.”

“Good….” Jon turns his father towards the door. “Just go out there and offer him some candy. Things should go naturally from there.”

“How do you know all this?”

“Just go, Papa,” Jon pushes Oswald to the door. “He's coming!”

  

* * *

 

With one final push from each of their children, the men find themselves on the same busy sidewalk.

Edward makes a sudden turn to the right and Oswald camouflages himself in a small group of people to the left.

The candy maker offers the people around him a taste of his mother's caramels and points them to the place where they can buy them along with other sweet delights. He's a natural salesman when it comes to getting people to buy his candy.

Oswald slowly makes his way to the man with glasses wearing a red and gray checked coat standing by the demonstration window. The man looks inside even though the shades are closed.

“Hello,” the candy maker says, standing next to the tall man. “Would you like to sample some caramels?”

Edward turns to Oswald and looks down at the candy on the tray. They look so beautiful face to face and they're not the only thing more gorgeous free from the glare of a window.

“Mhm…”, Edward hums, nodding his head, and nervously clears his throat.

“You can help yourself to as many as you like.” Oswald offers, smiling at the man with glasses. “My mother made this particular batch and it's the last of them, so I'm giving them out to everyone today.”

Edward clears his throat again as he takes a caramel from the tray. “That's nice,” his voice cracks like a pubescent child.

The candy maker turns away for a moment, trying not to giggle at the man's boyish charm.

Popping the candy into his mouth, Edward's taste buds are taken for a ride. The sweet taste of sugar cooked down to the perfect temperature highlights the richness of cream soothing the palate with a smooth texture, and the salt balances the sweetness while enhancing the flavors married together. He instantly regrets not trying any of the candy from the shop sooner.

“I love that look.”

Edward’s eyes fly open then Oswald speaks.

“The look on someone's face when they taste my candy for the first time is absolutely beautiful.”

Ed's ears begin to ring. Did this stunning creature, the man he's had a dream about almost every night for the past month and a half, just call his expression beautiful?..... The forensics tech could happily drop dead in this moment.

“Hey!” Oswald slowly waves his hand before Edward's eyes. “Are you okay? It looks like you stopped breathing.”

Edward takes a breath like a man emerging from the deep water. “Yes, I'm fine,” he says a lot louder than he anticipated.

Oswald blinks, taken aback by the volume of his voice. “Oh… Okay?...” He arranged the candy on the tray as a small distraction from the man's undeniable adorableness. “Well, there are more selections inside the shop. A majority of the candy is made in house by me or one of my family members.”

Edward nods.

“You're welcomed inside anytime.”

The tall man nods again.

The candy maker smiles. This man is odder than he thought, but he's intrigued by him and wants to know more about him. If only he could get him to talk.

They share a brief moment of silence between them. Edward notices that Oswald's eyes aren't just green, but a myriad of green hues that sparkle together. Seeing them through the window never highlighted their true beauty.

Oswald blinks when he catches himself staring at the man. “Well, okay.” He takes a few steps backward. “I'll see you around then.” Turns away and heads back to the candy shop. Hoping that this encounter was enough to get the handsome man inside. Maybe even get him out of his anxious shell.

Edward stands, holding a caramel in his hand, watching the candy maker walk away. This was one of the hardest things he's done in a while and it was a complete wreck. He can't leave it the way things are. Oswald doesn't even know his name.

Inside the candy shop, Jonathan is curious to know how everything went between the man and his father.

“Papa, what's he like?”, he asks, meeting Oswald at the giant penguin shaped gumball machine.

“Odd,” Oswald whispers and peeks over his left shoulder to find Edward stepping into the shop for the first time. “Shit, he's coming in.” He turns his son around towards the cash register and gives him a little shove. “Go count the gummy bears or something.”

“What?”, the boy asks as he's being shooed away.

“Just… Just go….” Oswald swiftly circles back around and straightens his vest. “Hello again,” he says kindly.

Edward greets him with a smile and observes the shop. It's a lot more colorful inside than what he could tell from the outside.

Aside from the huge penguin shaped gumball machine in the center of the shop, there's an entire wall full of every color of m&m’s and jellybeans on display in ceiling high tubes for anyone to fill a bag by the pound. At the back of the shop is a long display case filled with all the handmade chocolates and baked goods that Oswald has created himself. There are rows of vintage and international candy that anyone can recognize no matter what age or country they're from. The shop is filled with something for everyone.

“What do you think of my little candy haven?” Oswald asks.

“It's -- It's amazing,” Edward answers and steps up to the candy maker. He takes another sample from the tray and pops it into his mouth.

“You must really love those,” Oswald chuckles. “They always taste better when my mother makes them and they’re always our special when she does.”

Edward nods and fills his mouth with another chewy caramel. He has to say something. He can't just stand here like a clown eating this man's whole tray. “I, um…. You…. Oh, dear….” He quickly picks up the remaining treats and shoves them in his mouth. He thinks he’s better off being the fool with a mouth full of caramels than embarrassing himself by stumbling over his words.

Oswald giggles as his freckled round cheeks glow. This man is a treasure. “I'll get you some more samples.” He slips the silver tray under his right arm and waddles to the long glass candy display.

 [[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/164994332076/candy-shop-au-edward-finally-finds-the-courage-to)

Edward slowly follows behind.

Stepping behind the counter, Oswald stops in front of the chocolate covered peanut caramel clusters. “Would you like to try one?”, he offers.

Ed slowly nods his head.

Oswald opens the display case and removes a cluster with a little plastic pair of tongs. He sets the candy on a napkin that has the shop's name printed on it and slides it across the glass to Edward. “Here you go, sir.”

The forensic tech gulps and picks up the chocolate. “N-Nygma,” he mutters.

“Please excuse me, but what was that?”

“Nygma,” he repeats clearly. “I'm Edward Nygma.”

Oswald smiles and extends his hand across the counter. “It's nice to meet you, Edward. I'm Oswald Cobblepot.”

Ed firmly takes the candy makers hand and shakes it. “I've been coming to this shop for a while.”

“I've noticed,” Oswald says with a nod and let's go of Edward's hand.   “You’ve become a familiar and pleasant face at the window.”

Edward smiles and slightly turns his head away not to blush. “You've noticed me?”

“Of course I have.”  Oswald has come to look forward to seeing the man in the glasses every Friday. “How could I not?”

“I don't know.” Edward shrugs. “I just didn't think you would.”

“Every time you left I always wondered why you never came inside.”

“I don't really know why I didn't.” He can't possibly tell Oswald that he came all those times just to admire him. Not yet at least.

“Well, that doesn't matter anymore.” Now that Edward has stepped inside the shop, Oswald hopes this won't be the last time he sees him. “You came inside today and I'm happy you did.”

“So am I.” Edward finally takes a bite of the chocolate cluster and he thinks he may love this more than the caramels. “Mmm!”

“That's delicious, isn't it?”, Oswald asks with a luminous smile across his face. Edward made the same expression as when he first tasted the salted caramel.

“Very delicious,” he says with a mouthful.

With most of his anxiety withering away the longer he stays inside the candy shop, Edward is starting to feel more like himself around Oswald. He can't help but find it easy to talk to the candy maker now.

“I might have to take some home to my daughter,” Edward adds.

“Oh, so the girl I've seen you with is your daughter?”

“Yes. Her name is Ivy.”

“That's a beautiful name.” Oswald folds his hands on top of the counter.  “I have a son who works here too.”

“I think I've seen him.”

“It's positive that you have.”

“Does his mother work here too?” Edward asks. Not only to know a little more about Oswald, but to see if he is a single man.

“I'm his mother and his father,” Oswald answers proudly. Raising Jonathan is the best thing he's done in his life  

“It's just me and Ivy too.”

“Who could have guessed—” the candy maker snickers in his right hand— “we were both single fathers.”

Edward nods in agreement. They have more in common than he thought.

Oswald smiles. He can't seem to stop smiling around Edward that his cheek starts to hurt in a good way. “So, should I wrap up some of the clusters for you to take home to her?”

“I'm not sure.” Edward arches a brow and gazes down at all the candy in the display case. “I've only tried two items here.”

“Would you like to sample more?”

“If that's really okay.”

“Of course it is,” Oswald assures him. “You can try one of anything you like.” He normally wouldn't offer this to a customer, but this is an exceptional situation and he wants Edward to stay just a little longer than a normal customer would. He wants to use this opportunity to get to know him more.

“There are so many candies,” Edward says, rubbing his tummy. “I might get full.”

“That doesn't sound like a complaint to a candy maker.”

“I bet it doesn't.”

They share another laugh together, filling the candy shop with their amusement. Meeting face to face may have taken a month and a half to happen, but they feel like they know each other already.  

After calming himself and now ready to speak clearly, Edward asks Oswald something he's always wanted to know. “Do you like riddles?”

“I could be fond of them,” he answers honestly. “I love the ones I read on some of these candy wrappers.”

“Do you think you can solve this one?”

“I'll try my best.”

“Sometimes I come as a slab.” He lays his hand flat on the glass counter to imitate the flat surface of a slap. “Other times, I come as a chip, a bar—” traces a rectangle in the air— “or as fondue in which to dip.” He smirks taking pleasure in the expression of thought on Oswald's face. “What am I?”

“Oh!” His eyes light up when the answer comes to him. “That's an easy one. You're chocolate!”

“Correct!” Edward applauses with enthusiasm. “I'm really looking forward to tasting more of yours.”

“Well….” Oswald licks his lips, sucking in his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes scan over Edward's body. This man doesn't have an inch of anxiety in him now and he looks more handsome in this radiance of confidence. “Let's get you some more,” he says surprising seductively, but he rolls with it as if he meant to say it naturally.

If Edward had the ears of a puppy, they’d be perked straight up in the air. He stuffs the rest of the chocolate cluster down his throat and follows Oswald down the counter to experience more sweet treats.


	2. Chocolate Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy helps Edward from having a panic attack. Oswald and Jonathan talk about the status of Jon’s last name. Oswald invites Edward and Ivy to the candy shop for a private tour, and the men struggle to find the perfect balance between flirting, nervousness, and flaunting their thirst for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having this fic still on only one chapter for I don't know how long, CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY HERE!! This is a LOOOOONNNNGGG chapter so please be aware. I guess I had to make up for the long time with no updates. Please if you read, like, reblog, or comment if you enjoyed it. I would love to know what you think. Happy reading!!

## Part 2: Chocolate Tour

Spending the afternoon with the man who's watched him make candy in the window for over a month, has been a pleasant experience for Oswald. He learned so much about Edward Nygma than he could have ever imagined knowing. Once Edward’s anxiety broke and he was more comfortable talking to the candy maker, Oswald felt as though he’s known the man for years. He’s more than pleased to have taken his son’s advise and talked to Edward. It was the best and most spontaneous thing he’s done in a very long time.  
  
With both men wanting to get to know each other more personally, Oswald had invited Edward back to his shop to give him a behind the scenes tour of the candy business. And since it was an innovation among new friends, Oswald also suggested for Ed to bring his daughter Ivy along, making the tour a family event between two single fathers and their beloved children.  
  
The day of his private tour at Penguin’s Candy Iceberg, Edward’s nerves have taken over him once again as he stands in front of his full body mirror hanging in his closet. He hands fumble as he tries to tie his tie, thinking to himself;  _How the hell do you do a Windsor knot again?_  
  
“Oh, dad,” Ivy sighs from the bedroom door, watching her father’s struggles. “Are things going to be like last week again? Do I have to coach you in talking to him?” She shuffles into the room, turns her father to face her and helps him with his emerald palsy tie.  
  
“No, no, Ivy,” Edward assures her, straightening his back to stand a little taller. He wants her to see that he can be confident. “I think I can handle it this time. I do appreciate your offer and what you did for me last week, but today it will be unneeded.”  
  
If it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have stepped inside the candy shop, to begin with.  
  
“Okay.” She slides the loose knot up to his neck. “You’re just so jittery again I thought you might need the help.”  
  
“I’ll be fine… I’m a thirty-two-year-old man. I can handle talking to the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I’ve done it once already.”  
  
“Yeah—“ she picks the lint off of his shoulder then adjusts the collar of his shirt— “but it was almost a disaster.”  
  
“The key word you used there was  _almost_ ,” he chortled nervously. “We had a very nice time together and he already really likes me... I think?” Edward passes for a moment and he gradually turns his head away from Ivy, rethinking the sentence he had just spat out.  
  
Oswald does appear to really like him, but something he can’t understand is why? Why would such a successful candymaker find a nerdy lab technician interesting? Oswald could have his pick of any woman or man in the city and they’d fall just as desperately as Edward has. So why should Oswald waste his time on him?  
  
The color on Edward’s skin melts away as his insecurities slap him hard in the face.

“Oh my god!” He suddenly shrieks. “He really does like me!”

Now his mind is clouded with all the situations that could take place and screw everything up between them.  
  
Ivy’s eyes widen with alarm when Edward’s face faded into horror. “Dad… You say that like it’s a bad thing.”  
  
“I don’t know if it is or not.” He starts to pace back and forth, twisting a lock of his hair. “What if I move too fast? What if I’m too shy? What if I flirt too much? What if things end up like my other relationships and he thinks we’re better off as friends?... I might want more than that with him. I might not be able to just be friends with him and we end up never talking again.”  
  
She rests her hands on Edward’s shoulders to put an end to his nervous fidgeting. “Dad—“ she looks him square in the eye— “calm down and breathe.”

“I….I can’t….” he pants heavily. “I’m so nervous!” He breaks away from Ivy’s hold and dashes to the bed to pick up the phone. “I think… I—I think I’m gonna call and cancel.” He frantically scours his phone for the number.

“No, dad!” She marches up to him and snatched the phone. “Don’t do that! You’ll regret it!” She tosses the phone on the mattresses and takes her father by his face, pulling him down to her level. “Just look at me, dad, and focus on your breathing.” She touches her brow to his.  She’s helped him through these attacks before and has always worked him through them.

“I—I’m trying.” He takes in several deep breaths, gazing into her striking ocean blues. He thinks about the day he brought her home as his daughter. It was the most incredible day of his life, remembering it always helps with the anxiety attacks.

When Edward closes his eyes, his mind starts to drift on that night. He can see her fast asleep and curled up with the oversized ladybug plushie he bought for her. He starts to breathe and settles himself, mimicking the serene rhythm of Ivy’s chest in his mind.

“I’ll be with you, dad,” she says, noticing the physical changes of Edward’s body. He’s calming down quickly and she couldn’t be more proud of him. “You're not doing this alone… You could even make me your excuse if you need to leave early.”

“No, no, no.” He shakes his head in disagreement and opens his eyes to her. “I can’t use you like that.” He won’t allow her to be his scapegoat.

“But you have my permission to,” she says, tittering, and beams at him.

“Oh, Ivy,” Edward sighs, enveloping his arms around his daughter, hugging her dearly. “What would I do without you right now?”

“You’d be making a huge mistake and canceling your date.”

“You’re right.” He slightly tightens his loving embrace, breathing in the floral scent of her shampoo. “I would be doing that.”

## *  
*  
*

At the candy shop, Oswald has closed the shop for today’s private tour, something he’s never done since the day he’s opened the doors. He stands in the kitchen checking the temperature of the tempered chocolate. It needs to be melted just right to keep its sheen and smooth creamy texture. If it were to overheat, it could lose its beautiful gloss and clump up into a thick unappetizing mass. Luckily, Oswald hasn’t had that happen since the first day he worked at Maroni’s Bistro Italiano making cannolis. And also, his expensive machinery does all the work.

Knowing that Edward is a lab technician at the Gotham City Police Department, Oswald is hoping that he will be impressed to see that the candy maker is kind of a mad scientist who loves to create new flavors. Even though Ed has watched him numerous times working in the shop’s demonstration room, Oswald wants to truly show this sweet man how passionate he is about his craft and how the kitchen is his laboratory.

“Papa, what recipes are you using today so I can set everything out?” Jonathan asks, opening the door to the walk-in refrigerator. “I thought chocolate dipped fruit might be fun. You guys can get your hands dirty with those.”

“I appreciate the comment about getting our hands dirty—“ Oswald closes the lid of the tempering machine— “but I have something different for today. Something we’ve never sold in the shop, so the recipe is in my head.”

“Really?” Jonathan says excited and closes the walk-in door. “You’re going to make something new?”

“Yes.” He nods his head proudly, pudgy, freckled cheeks glowing with enthusiasm. “I thought I’d teach you, Edward, and Ivy something new today.”

“Ivy?” Jonathan curiously asks, very familiar with the name. “Ivy Pepper?” He meets with his father at the tempering machine.

“No. I think her name is Ivy Nygma,” Oswald corrects him, improperly so.

“She could have a different last name than him. Like I do with you.” The boy slips his hands into the pocket of his jeans and slouches, cutting his eyes away from his father. “Which I’m changing when I turn eighteen,” he mumbles under his breath.

“What?” Oswald screeched, eyes broad with horror.

Though Jonathan tried to conceal his comment, Oswald heard it like he was screaming it through a megaphone. This is the first time he’s ever heard of Jon wanting to change his name.

“Your birth parents gave you that name, and though I don’t know anything about them, they left you to me,” he spoke a little sternly, but he’s not upset with the child. He just can’t believe that Jon would even think about doing such a thing. “They picked me and my family to take care of you. I wanted to respect their decision in some right for giving me the greatest gift in my life by keeping your name the same. You know that, Jonathan.”

“I know that papa, but I don’t want to be a Crane,” he says with disgust. “I wanna be a Cobblepot like you.”

“That’s very sweet of you, son, but I…”

Jonathan sighs, rolling his eyes as his father speaks nearly every word of what he thought he would say when they had this conversation. “Who the heck even are the Crane’s?” Jonathan argues, cutting off his father’s statement.

Oswald gasps. He hadn’t expected his son to interrupt him at all and he definitely didn’t anticipate him doing it so passionately.

“They’re nobody.” Jon goes on to say. “They’re nothing… They didn’t even want me. Why do I have to live with their name?”

The candy maker binks with his right hand over his rapid heart, still in shocked to learn of something that has always bothered his son. “B-because it’s important to me.”

“But it’s not to me.”

“I—I never knew.” Oswald takes a step towards Jon, sympathetically placing his hands on his shoulders. “Why didn’t you ever tell me that you wanted it changed? Why would you keep that a secret?”

“I don’t know.” Jonathan shrugs and lowers his head. “I guess I knew we’d be in disagreement.”

“Well, you’re right about that,” Oswald chuckles softly, gently lifting the child’s head. He can’t make his son continue to live with a name that he feels no connection to. “Look, if it isn’t important to you, then it’s not important to me,” he says honestly, feeling ashamed for never noticing that it bothered Jonathan and for also making him live with a name that he hated. “You don’t have to live with a name you don’t want just because it makes me happy.”

“I don’t?”

“No, sweetheart, you don’t.” Oswald brushes the loose, brown curls out of Jon’s face. “And you don’t have to wait until you’re eighteen to change it.”

Jonathan’s face lit up with a luminous smile and his chocolate eyes sparkled once again. “Really? You mean it?”

“Yes!” He drapes his arms around Jonathan, hugging him with all the devotion he has for his son. “Your happiness is more important to me than a dead name.” Oswald kisses Jon’s cheek again and again. He then cups his cheeks looking the boy squarely in the eye. “I love you so, so much and you know I’d do anything for you. I only wish you would have said something sooner.”

“I’m sorry, papa.” He gazes up at his father, blinking back tears. “I didn’t mean to spring it on you like this.” It was just a slip of the tongue he thought Oswald would never notice. “It’s just that I know Ivy and that her last name isn’t Nygma. I think her dad might have done the same thing as you and thinking about it just made me say what was on my mind.”

“It’s okay. I say things I don’t mean to say out loud too.” He places a kiss on Jon’s forehead. “But I don’t think her father did the same thing I did. She was older than you when he adopted her.”

Edward shared that bit of information to Oswald last week when he was trying all the handmade candies in the shop.

“So she probably wanted to keep it since she actually knew who her parents were,” Oswald continued.

“Yeah, probably,” the teenaged boy sighed with a shrug.

“But hey,” Oswald says cheeringly hopping to delight his son. “You don’t have to worry about your name anymore. We’re gonna see about getting it changed next week.”

“You promise?” He has to make sure before getting too excited.

“Of course I do,” Oswald assures him. Changing a name shouldn’t be too difficult and he definitely has the means to do it for his son.

Jonathan nearly jumps into his father’s arms and hugs him as tightly as he could. “Thank you, papa.”

“You’re welcome, son.” He gifts Jon with another kiss, this time on the crown of his head. “I mean... Mr. Cobblepot,” he corrects himself.

Jonathan giggles as he gently pulls out of their loving embrace.

“Come on…” Oswald wraps an arm around Jon’s shoulders and leads the way back to the refrigerator. “There are a few things we can get from the walk-in, but we’re not taking out everything. I don’t want you guessing what we’re making before the others get here.”

Jonathan gives him a grin and Oswald flashes one back at him. “Okay!” The boy says, just as Oswald opens the heavy metal door.

## *  
*  
*

Edward stops the car right in front of the candy shop, parking it in the same place he always has when he comes to watch Oswald in the window. He’s still very nervous, but with the strength of his daughter’s love by his side, he knows that he can get through anything and enjoy himself with the man he admires.

He holds Ivy by the hand and they cross the street together just as Oswald steps out of the shop to greet them.

“You’re right on time, Mr. Nygma,” Oswald says with a vivacious smile. “You are a very precise man.”

“I—I try not to be late to anything,” Edward mutters timidity, holding Ivy’s hand just a little more tightly.

“Well, that’s a good quality to have…. Very trustworthy.”

Edward blushes, bashfully gazing down at the hand holding Ivy’s. “Indeed it is.” He looks back up at Oswald with a coy simper.

Ivy snickers, covering her toothy grin behind her other hand. Though it seems that her father is taking the shy route, she still thinks their interaction is adorable.

“So I take it that it’s safe to assume that this giggly young lady is Ivy,” Oswald says playfully.

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry,” Edward apologizes for not introducing her sooner. “This is my daughter Ivy. Ivy, this is Oswald Cobblepot.”

“We’ve met before,” she says, shaking Oswald’s hand. “But this is still a pleasure.”

“Yes, I remember meeting you,” Oswald chuckles. “I believe you were swindling my son out of free samples.”

“I wasn’t swindling him,” she says with a grin. “He offered them to me,” she lies. She did, in fact, talk Jonathan into giving her more than the required amount of samples. “And you’re one to talk, with all the samples you fed my dad last week.”

“That’s very true,” Oswald says proudly. He nearly had this pretty lab tech eating right out of the palm of his hand. He loved every second of it. “I planned on stuffing him with more if he’s alright with that.” He flashes a coquettish grin.

Oswald has told himself that he wouldn’t do this. He promised not to flirt with the lanky lab technician, but god, he can’t help it. There’s just something about Edward that makes it come so naturally - which he’s utterly surprised about since he’s never flirted with anyone in his life.

“I—I d-don’t mind.” Edward’s face blooms with color, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I might gain a bit of weight though.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, but I’ll never be able to carry it as handsomely as others.” Edward’s eyes widen, realizing his slip of the tongue. That was meant to be an inner thought.

“Way to go, dad!” Ivy cheers her father’s attempt at flirting back.

Oswald smiles, resting his hands on his hips, giving Edward a view of all his voluptuous pudge. “For a shy man, you really know what you like.”

Edward gulps and quickly wraps an arm over Ivy’s shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She’s the perfect anchor for keeping his mind out of the gutter. “Y-yes… I—I do know what I like.”

“Well, I know how much of a sweet tooth you have, so let's go inside and get you some of that sweet stuff you like.” Oswald’s words came out a little more sultry than he had liked, but this man just brings something new out of him. He hopes he can keep it under control because Edward seems like a man who's easily embarrassed. He doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Oswald pulls himself together, self-promising to keep the tone of his voice in line, and opens the door to the candy shop, inviting Edward and Ivy inside for the only tour he’s ever given.  

Edward swallows again and his whole face is on fire - even the tip of his ears was burning with blush when he heard the way Oswald spoke. Fuck. Was that not the sexiest thing he’s ever heard? He’s never had a gorgeously curvy man speak to him in such a way. He could easily get used to it.

Trying his best not to express any arousal, the lab technician clears his throat and leads his daughter into the shop.

“Oh my god, dad…” Ivy snickers softly in Edward’s direction just as they pass Oswald.

Ivy may only be seventeen, but she can see that there’s so much chemistry between them that it’s obvious to tell that these men want each other in more ways than one.

“You two are hilarious. Are you going to be like this all day?”

“God, I hope not,” Edward sighs. He’s never felt so nervous, embarrassed, and lustful all at once. He just wants it all to pass so they can have a normal day. However, achieving that will prove itself to be extremely difficult being in the presence of the candy maker.

## *  
*  
*

Inside the mesmerizing candy shop— filled corner to corner with a rainbow of sweets— Oswald gives Edward and Ivy a quick tour of the storefront. He shares with them how he built the place from the ground up - monitoring every detail to his specifications to build a candy wonderland in the middle of a city that’s most often grim. He wanted to make a place where people could not only get exquisitely handcrafted candy but to also have a learning experience of how candy is made and discover new confections from around the world. Oswald has made his dreams come true and he tells this story passionately to his guests.

Edward is impressed with how much passion Oswald has put into his craft and he’s thrilled to know that Oswald has achieved the goals he’s set for himself in his life. He’s always wondered, watching this man making candy in the window, if he was happy and proud of the way his life was. Today, Edward finally got an answer and now he only hopes to be the one to bring more joy into this beautiful man’s life.

After Ivy gets a few samples of pink lemonade taffy and Edward gets the last pieces of chocolate nut clusters from the display case (he couldn’t get them out of his mind since the last time he was in the shop) Oswald takes Edward and Ivy back into the kitchen where all the candy making magic happens.

“You have your laboratory, Edward. This one is mine,” Oswald says, beaming, as he holds open the door.

Edward steps into the kitchen, holding Ivy’s hand, amazed by all the pristine stainless steel equipment. It really does resemble a lab. With all the precise measuring and weighing that goes into making any sweet confection, a candy maker could almost be mistaken for a scientist. Edward can’t wait to see if Oswald has anything planned that allows him to try out some of these amazing machines.

“I don’t think there are too many times that  I can say how beautiful this place is,” Edward admits. He’s probably called the candy shop lovely, gorgeous, and stunning more than a dozen times already.

“Thank you, Edward.” The candy maker truly appreciates all the praise for his shop. He could never grow tired of hearing that his hard work is beloved. “As soon as my son decides to show up, we can get started on something special I’ve planned.”

“Are you going to teach us how to make those addicting chocolate clusters?” Edward asks, eyes sparkling with an appetite for more. Though he still has the taste of them on his lips, he really wants to see how they’re made and to get a chance to taste them as fresh as possible. “You never made them in any of your demonstrations and they’re my favorite thing in the shop.”

Oswald grins ear to ear, marveled by how much Ed likes his treats. “You really love those things?” He asks.

The recipe for the clusters was a happy little mistake when Oswald accidentally poured salted caramel in with candied peanuts. So not wanting to waste anything, Oswald quickly scooped the concoction onto baking sheets and allowed them to cool before drizzling them with milk chocolate. He and the family loved them so much, they started to sell them in the shop.

“He does love them,” Ivy chimes in. “The day he brought some home, we ate the whole bag together and he had more than me.”

The thought of Edward dipping his hand in the bag more than Ivy brought another glow to Oswald’s cheeks. “That’s so funny.”

“I was a bit embarrassed when I saw the bottom of the empty bag,” Edward confessed.

After having a lovely dinner with Ivy that night, Ed was surprised that he even had room in his stomach to finish off the bag.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Edward,” Oswald assured him. No man who could eat a bag of his chocolate clusters should ever be embarrassed about anything. “You were just enjoying something that you loved.”

“I really do love them and I’d love to learn how they're made.”

“Well…” Oswald trailed off, folding his hands behind his back. “I had something else planned - something new and different that we don’t do in the shop.”

“Really? What’s that?” Ivy asks.

“I was going to wait till Jon got here, but since something is keeping him, I might as well tell you.”

“Please tell us,” Edward spoke impatiently, hopping ever so slightly in place with pent-up excitement. “The suspense is killing me.”

“Okay, Okay,” Oswald chuckles, giving in to their eagerness. How can he make such a delightful man wait for a second longer? “I’ve been thinking about incorporating ice cream into the shop,” he finally reveals his next business endeavor. “I have two machines being delivered next week. My idea is to make two unique ice cream flavors and sell them only on the weekend. It’ll bring in new customers and give people a chance to try something different.”

Edward gasps at the astounding idea. Who doesn’t like ice cream and candy? “I think you’re a genius, Oswald.”

“You do?” Oswald’s freckled, round cheeks glow even brighter with color.

“Yes!” Edward says with great enthusiasm. “Ice cream is the perfect medium to transform a product you already make into something new and exciting. People are going to love it… I love it.”

To be honest, Edward would probably like any plan Oswald had.

“Hearing that just lifted my spirits over the concept.” Oswald was doubting it for a while since he hasn't told his family yet.

“It’s a wonderful one.” Ivy concurred.

“Is that what we’re going to make today?” Ed asks excitedly. “Ice cream?”

“Yes,” Oswald answers with a nod. “I brought my ice cream maker from home, but we’re not going to make the recipe I had planned.”

“Awww, why not?” Edward pouted, a sad grimace on his features.

Oswald snickers at Ed’s puppy face. It was the most adorable thing he’s seen him do. “Well because we’re going to make chocolate nut cluster ice cream instead.”

Edward’s eyes widen. He almost couldn’t believe that he’s going to see how his favorite candy is made. They honestly are the tastiest treat he ever put into his mouth. “You made a compromise with what I wanted to do?”

“Mhm”, Oswald hums, nodding. He’s made this gorgeous man extremely happy. What an incredible feeling.

“Wow! I knew you were a genius.”

Just as Edward called Oswald a genius once again, Jonathan finally joined everyone in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, papa, but Nana wouldn’t let me get off the phone. She was so excited about the name thing,” Jonathan says, meeting everyone at the counter in the middle of the kitchen.

“That’s alright, son,” Oswald assures him that he didn’t mind. “I know how my mother can be.”

Jonathan then looked to Ivy, giving her a smirk. “Hey,” he greeted his friend.

“What’s up, Jonathan?” She replied.

“Oh!” Edward suddenly bellowed. “He’s the reason why you were hanging around here last week.” It only just dawned on him that Oswald’s son was the friend she was meeting.

“Dad, Oswald only said his name—“ she crosses her arms and shifts her weight— “like a million times and you’re just now getting it?” She asks, rolling her eyes.

“Yes,” he replies defensively. “Sometimes it may take me a minute to process something.”

“That’s okay, Ed. We’re all like that sometimes,” Oswald chuckles. “Anyways—“ drapes an arm over Jonathan's shoulder— “this is the most precious thing in my life. My son Jonathan,” he introduces him. “Jon, this is Edward Nygma.”

Jon shakes Edward’s hand, more than happy to finally meet the man his dad has been crushing extremely hard on. “It's very nice to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Jonathan,” Edward says, flashing the boy a friendly smile and he lets go of his hand. “Your father was just telling us some amazing news.”

“Oh…” Jon looks over at Oswald. “What news is that?”

“Well…. You know how you've mentioned possibly wanting to add something new to the shop?”

“Yes,” Jonathan answers with a nod.

“I thought making ice cream would be a nice addition.”

Jonathan’s face lit up with surprise. “I think that’s an amazing idea, papa.”

“You really think so?”

“Yes!” He answers honestly. “Everyone loves ice cream, papa. You're going to make so many people happy and drum up new business.”

“Yes, we will.” Oswald tilts forward and kisses Jon on the brow, so relieved that he got the official go-ahead from his son. He would have hated to have to send those beautiful ice cream machines back to the store. “Well, now that you know wants gonna be new in the shop, how about we get started on making some.”

Edward rubs his antsy hand together, ready to finally get his hands on some chocolate and try out some of the exciting looking equipment in the kitchen. “You don't know how eager I've been to hear you say that, Oswald,” he divulges.

“You just want to get your hands on a fresh batch of those chocolate clusters,” Oswald jokes, resting his hands on his hips.

Edward felt his internal temperature suddenly skyrocket when Oswald started to stand with his hands on those wide, sumptuous hips. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor and his eyes popped out of his skull. “I w-would be lying—“ he wiped a small dribble of drool from the corner of his mouth and straightened his glasses— “if I s-said that wasn’t what I wanted,” he stutters. _Hot diggity dog! Why does this candy maker have to be such a curvaceous beauty? Keep your shit together, Ed._

“Mmm,” Oswald hums softly, biting his bottom lip as he takes in the site of the handsome man before him.  _Oh, god! If only x-ray vision was real._  “Let’s go make you some,” his voice was low and smoky. He then makes a gesture for Edward to follow so he can show him to the walk-in refrigerator.

Edward blindly follows Oswald with hearts gleaming in his eyes.

Jonathan gawks, confused at the men as they both walk away. “What the heck was that?”

“They’ve both been flirting all day and it’s the funniest thing,” Ivy answers.

“Oh, okay,” he says relieved. “I’ve never seen my papa flirt before so that was weird.”

“Aren’t they just perfect together?”

“Of course they are,” Jonathan answers. “That’s why I talked my papa into talking to him.”

“Huh,” Ivy huffs. “I did the same thing.” She gives Jon a hi-five in celebration of their handiwork. If they hadn’t worked together, unbeknownst to each other, their father’s probably wouldn’t have gotten together.

“Nice,” Jonathan adds.  

## *  
*  
*

Though making the ice cream and the candy together was supposed to be a teaching experience for Oswald to show everyone, Ivy and Jonathan proposed a not-very-well-thought-out plan to give their fathers time alone. They thought the day should be a time for Oswald and Edward to continue to know each other more without the third wheel of their children.

“Ivy,” Jonathan says just as Edward and Oswald return from the walk-in with the rest of the ingredients start cooking. “You know that biology test you promised to help me study for?”

Ivy blinks. Her jaw drops to the floor as she watches her dad carrying the mountain of items Oswald stacked in his arms. He was like a mini grocery cart that was filled to the brim. She’s never seen her father like an obedient puppy with the way he happily held anything for Oswald.

“Ahem!” Jon cleared his throat harshly.

“Oh, yes!” Ivy jerked out of her haze and lied as quickly as she could. “Isn’t that like fifty percent of our grade for the year?” She speaks like an actress who doesn’t know her lines. She chuckles nervously, as Oswald helps Edward rest the ingredients on the stainless steel counter.

“Fifty percent?” Edward says shocked by how much credit one test is worth. “Ivy, my dear, you should have said something about that test. You know I can help you.”

“Aheh, aheh…” Her eyes dodge back and forth as she slipped her hands into her pockets.

“Oh, no, Mr. Nygma. The grade is mine. She’s the one helping me.” Jonathan tries his best to save this snafu.  

“Well, Jonathan,” Oswald cuts in on the conversation. “You should have told me and I could have gotten Mr. Nygma to help you,” he teased, chortling at his own reply.

“I love the way you turned that around on me,” Edward chuckles at the candy maker’s joke.

“Well I saw an opportunity and I took it.”

Ivy and Jon each sigh. These men are already at the level of making dad jokes. Cute, but a little embarrassing to say the least.

“No it’s okay, Papa,” Jonathan says. “Ivy always helps…. and besides if you guys stop, who’s going to make our ice cream while we study?”

“But Jon…. do you have to do this today?” Oswald pleads. He was looking forward to this time with his son and their new friends. “I wanted to teach you.”

“I already know how to make ice cream and the chocolate clusters, Papa. And you know how important my grades are to me if I’m going to be a doctor.”

Oswald playfully tapped Edward with his elbow. “He doesn’t want to go into the family business,” he whispers in Ed’s direction.

“Ooohhh,” Edward nods. He can clearly understand Oswald’s dilemma since Ivy has her own interest in botany.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be a candy maker. I just what to do my own thing,” Jonathan clarified. “And, besides, you were always thinking about adopting another kid when I was in college. Maybe they will be the one to go into the family business.”

“Yes, I know.” Oswald ruffled Jonathan’s loose curls. “I support anything you want to do. So if you rather do homework then you guys can go. Ed and I can take care of the ice cream.” He twists back and looks at Edward from around his shoulder. “Right, Eddie?”

Edward swallows hard. The idea of being alone with Oswald in the kitchen filled his stomach with butterflies. “Oh, y-yes, of c-course.”

Immediately noticing Edward’s nervousness creeping up to snatch whatever confidants he did gain, Ivy took her father by the hand and turns him to face her. “Are you sure?” She says hushedly.

“Yes, I am. I promise,” Ed tried to sound as convincing as he could. Sometimes Ivy can see through his bullshitting. “I just think it’s a little suspicious how you two suddenly have homework to do.” He, in return, can see through some of her deceptions as well.

“Don’t think about that,” she says swift.

“How am I not supposed to…”

“Just don’t.” She cuts him off, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Just remember the scapegoat.” She grins and points to herself. “Scapegoat, scapegoat, scapegoat,” she repeats through her bubbly giggles.

“I’m not going to use you as a scapegoat,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

“Whether you use it or not, the offer is on the table all day.” She gives him a kiss on the right cheek. “Be your sweet, intelligent, self and you’ll be fine.” Places a kiss on the other. “Love ya, dad.” She then stepped up to Jon who’s having a little pep talk with his father as well.

“I literally saw the moment when you were trying to look through his clothes. Papa, you gotta stop that. You can be thirsty, but don’t be so obvious abou-…”

Before Jonathan could finish his statement, Ivy took him by the arm and started pulling him out of the kitchen.

“Oh, okay,” Jon says as he’s being dragged away. “I’ll see you later…. just remember, not too much. You were doing too much!” He makes one last note on Oswald’s flirting habits.

Edward and Oswald both wave at their children as they leave the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Edward creeps up from behind Oswald. “You were doing too much of what?” He asks. It was such a curious thing for the boy to say.

“Caramel!” Oswald jerks as he circles to the man that nearly stopped his heart. Edward can never know that his son was giving him dating tips. “The last time I made the clusters Jonathan said they had too much caramel. He was reminding me not to put in too much.”

“Oh, was that about the batch I had the last pieces of.”

“Yup!” Oswald answers with a heavy nod. “That’s the one!”

“I thought they were perfect.”

The candy maker clears his throat and takes control over the volume of his voice. “I thought so too, but our pallets differ from time to time. That’s probably one of the reasons he doesn’t what to go into the family business.”

“Oh.” Edward turns to the counter and opens the bag of peanuts. He feels less anxious when he’s eating a small snack. “Does it bother you that he doesn’t want the business?” He asks, chewing a mouthful of peanuts. “I only ask because you are a first generation candy maker and that’s the kind of thing people normally wanna pass to their children.”

“Well, I understand why you asked.” Oswald helps himself to the peanuts as well. “I support Jonathan in anything he does. If he wants to be a doctor, I’ll pay for his education. If he wants to change his name, I’ll support him with that too. I want Jon to be his own person.”

“I want that for Ivy. When she was younger, she didn’t have much. Her childhood was kinda like mine, living in poverty at least in that sense. So I provide her with anything she wants. I work hard for it and I absolutely love doing it for her. I’m proud to give her a better life than either of us had started off with.”

Oswald frowns, his brows farrowing as Edward spoke of a difficult childhood. He could never imagine that kind of life, but he still feels very sympathetic to it - especially since his own son had parents that probably didn’t want him or couldn’t take care of him financially. He’ll never know why they gave Jonathan up, but none of that matters since he has a loving father for the rest of his life.

“You should be proud, Ed.” He takes a little nibble of the peanuts, his round freckled cheeks bounce as he chews. “I could have had all of this handed to me, but I worked for everything I have. It gives me a sense of pride that I think could be related to yours.”

“I think it can too,” Edward agrees.

A serene silence falls between them and both men smile at each other with a sparkle gleaming in their eyes. They each dip their hand in the bag of nuts, oblivious to the other reaching in as well.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Edward promptly removes his hand from the bag. “You go ahead.”

Oswald’s cheeks bloom and he takes his hand out too. “How about I teach you how to make that candy instead, but only if you’re ready to?”

Edward bashfully lowers his head and pushes up his glasses. “I’ve been ready all day.” He gazes back at Oswald.

The candy maker tries to suppress his soft giggle, but it escapes him anyway as he speaks, “Me too.”

## *  
*  
*

As Oswald teaches Edward the accidental recipe that’s very dear to his heart, the men work and feel in sync with each other. The giggly, over-flirtatiousness, between them, is being hidden expertly well since they finally had taken the good advice from their children. Their fiery chemistry still burns hot, but they’ve both found the right balance to keep it all tamed. They feel a little more normal, natural in each others presence. Cooking together is very good at that.

Edward is somewhat of a pro in the kitchen, but he loves learning the new techniques Oswald is teaching. When he adopted Ivy, he knew he needed to feed his daughter and he wanted to feed her well, so Edward studied a range of many different cookbook and cooking shows to teach himself. In the prosses, he gained a new respect for the culinary arts. He has become a bit of a foodie over the years - which was one of the reasons why he originally stopped at Oswald’s candy shop. He had every intention to go inside, but the sight of that gorgeous heavyset man kept him standing outside the door for weeks.

They work to get all of the essential ingredients together to complete the chocolate clusters. Oswald taught Edward how to make candied peanuts and the proper techniques for making creamy salted caramel. They mixed the two together and scoop them out into loose clumps, then allowed them to cool in the blast chiller.

After cooling rapidly in a state-of-the-art refrigeration unit, the treats are now ready to be removed and drizzled with rich milk chocolate.

“We work exceptionally well together, Oswald,” Edward says, removing the naked candy from the chiller.

“You know, I was thinking that,” Oswald replies, stirring the chocolate in the tempering machine. “We are an amazing team.”

“I think that’s because I have an amazing teacher.” He turns to Oswald, smiling, and takes the candy to be covered in chocolate.

“Oh, Edward, you already know so much about cooking,” Oswald praises Edward’s talents. He really didn’t feel as though he was instructing a first timer with candy. “Everything I showed was just polishing the skills you already possess.”

“Well, thank you for the polishing,” he says grateful, resting the tray on the counter and playfully shoulder bumps Oswald.

“You’re welcome.” Oswald returns with a shoulder bump as well and both men giggle from the silliness. “You’re really good company. Did you know that, Ed? I’m happy we had this time together,” he admits. There’s actually nothing else he’d rather be doing. “At the risk of sounding selfish, I’m also glad the children left.”

“That’s not selfish at all. We’re both hard-working dads. We deserve time to ourselves.”

“That’s very well spoken of you,” he compliments and just as he spoke a mischievous idea pops in his head. “We do deserve—“ Oswald dips a finger into the melted chocolate, a wicked grin plastered on his face— “playing in the chocolate too.”

Putting his bare hands in the tempting machine isn’t something Oswald would normally do to a pound of melted chocolate, but today’s batch isn’t one to be sold to the public. It’s all just for them and the kids for the candy ice cream.

As Edward takes the chocolate-less clusters off of the baking sheet and on to a rack that will allow the chocolate to drain off the sides of the candy, Oswald swipes his chocolate dipped finger down the bridge of Edward’s nose.

“Hey!” Edward says surprise, but clearly not upset as his word was followed by a laugh.

“You have such a pretty nose. It just needed chocolate,” Oswald snickers, licking his finger clean.

“I have to disagree.” Edward glides over and sinks a finger in the chocolate as well.  “I’m not the one with the prettiest nose in the kitchen. That title belongs to you. You have that Adonis-like curvature on the bridge and that little bump on the tip.” He boops Oswald’s nose with his sticky digit. “Now it’s even more perfect covered in chocolate.”

Oswald dissolves into more giggles. He really hadn’t expected Edward to have a comeback so quickly. “You are just incredible. I can’t believe how much I like you.”

“You really can’t believe that?” He couldn’t believe it either. Why would a stunning man be remotely interested in a skinny lab nerd?

“No,” Oswald answer honestly. He gone through his life never looking at anyone the way he looks at Edward. No one has ever lit this kind of fire that’s currently surging deep within his core. “I’ve never felt this way about another person. I’ve never been attracted to anyone.”

“Really?” Edward curiously asks. He’s had a few relationships in his life. One with Lucius Fox when he was straight out of college and started working at the GCPD. The other was his most recent one with Kristen Kringle. Both of them ending on fairly good terms.

However, with Oswald never having these feeling for another, Ed is ecstatic to learn of their mutual attraction and has realized that this man is a rarer gem than he had imagined.

“Yes really,” Oswald says just a tad bit offended. There have been other people who have never understood this about Oswald. He only hopes that Edward isn’t the same. “Is there something wrong with that?”

Edward’s eyes widen when he witness Oswald’s face farrow and the tone of his voice change. He didn’t mean to offend him with his question. He just never knew of anyone going through life without attraction.

“No, oh no,” he tried his best to assure.  “You’re just more unique than I thought, that’s all. You’re more... beautiful.”

Oswald gasps. He’s never heard those words from anyone but his parents. “You really think I’m beautiful?”

Edward picks up a cloth from the counter and whips the chocolate from Oswald’s nose. “Of course I do. Your nose isn’t the only thing that’s pretty,” Edward says. Now that he’s not a nervous wreck, maybe Oswald can sense the honesty in his words. “You do the same six candy demos every Friday. I didn’t stand outside the shop just to watch taffy being made for the third or fourth time. I was captivated by you. I just didn’t know how to talk to you.”

Oswald smiles, eyes shining with mirth. It’s unbelievable how Ed said almost the same thing as Jonathan when he explained the reason why Edward might be standing outside the shop week after week.

“My son said the same thing about you. Not exactly the same, but the reason why you came to the shop every week.”

“He did?” Edward blinks, quite surprised that a boy he didn’t know would be accurate about his actions.

“Yeah.” Oswald nods. “He’s the reason I was out there giving out free samples last week. It was all just to get me to talk to you, or the other way around I suppose.”

Edward's face bloomed with a smile. “Ivy did the same thing to me. She’s why I finally talked to you.”

“She did?” The candy maker is shocked to learn that their children had the same agenda. Now it makes more sense why they both left.

“Yeah!”

“I can’t believe our children hooked us up.”

“They did, didn’t they?”

“Those little stalkers,” Oswald hissed in a teasing manner.

Edward gave a short breathy laugh before turning his gaze away from Oswald. Both children care a lot about them to have brought him and Oswald together this way.

“It does say a lot about them. How much they know about us. How much they love us. We mean the world to them,” he says, choked with emotion. “They saw that we were missing something our lives and they did something to change that. To make us happy.” Tears begin to burn down his cheek.

“Oh, Ed.” Oswald puts his hands on Edward’s shoulders and massages them gently. “I know there’s still a lot for me to learn about you, but I know I don’t ever want you to be upset.”

“I’m not upset,” Edward makes known. “I’m happy. I love Ivy so much and sometimes it just suddenly hits me on how much she takes care of me.”

“I get that way too about Jon, but it’s okay. If you need to cry about it, you can cry.” Oswald took the cloth and cleaned the chocolate from Edward’s nose, then dried his tears. “You’re so emotional… So soft and pure… I love that about you already.”

“I didn’t mean to cry, Oswald. I’m sorry,” his bottom lip wobbles as he speaks.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Your tears are beautiful. They’re the love for your daughter.”

“Yeah… They are.” Edward sniffed his nose and slowly slipped his hand into Oswald’s.

Oswald smiles and steps closer to Edward, holding his hand tightly.

Edward chuckles, pushing the glasses on the bridge of his nose, longing for a more intimate connection with the candy maker. “Are—are you opposed to a kiss on the first date?”

Oswald blinks, tipping his head curiously to the right. “Was this our first date?”

“I’d like to think of it that way.”

“Huh… Well, I guess I do too.”

Edward feels as though he could leap to the moon with that perfect answer, but he refrains himself from making the moment any more awkward than it is. “So, are you opposed to kissing on a first date?” He asks again.

He thinks for an instant. He can’t possibly say no to something he’s thought about since Edward’s frequent returns to the shop. “No... I don't think I am.”

Edward smiles, breathing a sigh of relief. Another perfect answer. “Then can I kiss you, Oswald?”

“Yes,” he says without any hesitation.

Edward cupped Oswald’s pale round cheek, licking his lips as he gazed into those breathtaking green eyes, which appear to change color with his moods. He’s never seen eyes so full and luminescent like a galaxy of stars. He slowly leans in, gently brushing his nose over the tip of Oswald’s, feeling the stickiness of chocolate between them.

Oswald’s heart races when Edward gets so close. He can smell the caramel and peanuts upon his breathes. Heavenly.

Edward presses his lips against the candy maker’s, sharing his breath for the first time.  
  
With his eyes wide open— gawking at the closed lids of the lab technician— Oswald's body stiffens when Edward suddenly claimed his lips with his own. His body then starts trembles as he rests his hands on Edward’s shoulders, melding into the euphoric kiss. He closes his eyes and finally gets a deep taste of the sweet and salty flavor cladding Edward’s lusciously soft lips. He’s had this mix of salty and sweet many, many times, but savoring the combination on Edward is like falling in love with it all over again.

“Mmm…” Oswald hums delicately, moving his hands from Edward’s shoulders to the nape of his neck, twisting his fingers in the short coffee-colored curls on the back of his head. “Mmm…” He vibrates again on Edward’s lips, tasting the sweetest thing he’s ever had in his life. 

Edward slowly, and regrettably, starts to break off their kiss, nibbling tenderly on Oswald’s bottom lip. He lingers there for a moment, pressed their lips together again and again, not wanting to let him go just yet.

“Ah…” Oswald moans. An involuntary action.

The taller man snickers, smiling as he finally ends their connection. Oswald’s whine was unexpected and adorable.

The candy maker stares at Edward out of breath, lips ruby red from being pressed so firmly.

“Are you okay, Oswald?” Edward asks, brushing his thumb over Oswald’s cheek.

“Yes, I’m fine,” he answers breathlessly.

“Was that your first kiss?”

Oswald swallows hard, nodding his head to answer. “That definitely wasn’t yours.”

“No,” he chuckles, licking his lips. “I’ve had some practice.”

“Well, it’s paid off.” He kindly pulls Edward’s hands down from his face. He then turns to face the counter, shaking his hands like he was flicking them free of water. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I need… I need to get my head on straight after that.”

Edward grins proudly. He’s never gotten a reaction like this from a first kiss. “Maybe the spinning will stop if we finish making the clusters.”

“Yes, yes, that should work.” Oswald reaches from the ladle from the container of utensils on the counter. He takes it out so quickly that the cup nearly topples over. Luckily, Edward was there to catch it. “Oh, thank you,” he says graciously.

“You’re welcome.” Edward fixes the container, giving Oswald a wink.

It's ironic how a single kiss has suddenly made Oswald the clumsy one.

“Still spinning, huh?” Ed adds.

“Yes, very much so.” With shaky hands, Oswald scoops some chocolate out of the tempering machine and starts to drizzle it over the centers of the chocolate clusters.

Edward watches in awe, finally witnessing the last stage of his favorite candy. “I bet the kids are wondering what’s taking so long.”

“I don’t think they care.” He hands Edward the ladle so he can cover the rest with chocolate. “They wanted us alone together.”

“That’s true.” Edward’s heart fills with glee. Not only to be finishing the clusters but for his first kiss with the most incredible man he’s ever met. This has to be the beginning of something wonderful with them. “I have an idea. How about we not tell the children we kissed. We can tease them a little and flip the script to have the upper hand in their little matchmaking agenda.”

“That’s perfect,” Oswald wholeheartedly agrees. He loves teasing Jonathan in a playful way. And with Ivy’s sassy personality, he knows he’s going to adore teasing her as well.


End file.
